star_wars_ultimate_fannon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Imperious
Darth Imperious, formerly known as Kallig, and also by the Callsign Rage, was a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith that served the Sith Empire during the Cold War and Galactic War. The heir of ancient Sith Lord Aloysius Kallig, Imperious sought to restore the Kallig bloodline to greatness. He is Known by his Titles of the Lord of the Dead, Lord of Pain, Lord of Rage, Lord of Fear, Lord of Power, and Lord of Korriban. Discovered as a slave of the Sith, the future Darth Imperious started at the bottom of the ladder when the slave was chosen to be trained as an acolyte at the Academy on Korriban. As the future Darth Imperious succeeded in overcoming all of the trials imposed by the academy's masters and instructors, the heir of Kallig rose in the hierarchy, embracing the way of the Sith Inquisitor. During their rise to power, the future Imperious developed a bitter rivalry with Darth Thanaton, a powerful Dark Lord of the Sith and a member of the Empire's Dark Council. The antagonism between the two Sith was brought to an end when the Inquisitor defeated Thanaton on the very floor of the Council chamber, occupying his seat on the Dark Council, as the Dark Councilor heading the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. Personality Traits As A Former Imperial Slave, Imperious was Known to possess a Profound Hatred for Xenophobic Sith and Imperials. He Was Extremely Proud of His Sith Blood and Later His Secret Sith despite his Low-Birth and Role. As A Sith, Imperious was Noticeably Less-Inclined to Brutal and Homicidal Acts, instead Preferring Diplomacy, Rational Thinking, Understanding and Respect, he was a Imperial Patriot Absolutely Loyal to The Empire. He was Possessed of A Fearless and Darkly Humorous Sense of Humor, As Seen When He Was Telling Darth Skotia to Fall In A Sarlacc Pit. Despite His Immersion In The Dark Side, General Intolerance Of Failure and Incompetence, and Ruthless Calculus, Imperious Was Not Completely Evil. He Was Known To Value Restraint, Honor, Integrity, and Intelligence, and Had A Great Love For His Wife, Lana Beniko. Biography Discovered as a slave, this Force-sensitive being was brought to Korriban for training at a time in which the Sith Order had decided to accept non-Imperials to be trained as Sith Inquisitors. Upon arrival at the Academy on Korriban, the newly-dubbed Acolyte was assigned to Overseer Harkun, who was instructing other non-Imperial Sith, whom he held in contempt, especially former slaves. The Overseer made no attempt to hide his disdain as he openly discriminated against the Acolyte in favor of another acolyte in the group, a Pureblooded Sith named Ffon Althe, despite Imperious being a Pureblood himself. After a brief introduction upon the Acolytes' arrival, Harkun assigned the Acolyte their first quest: to travel into Ajunta Pall's tomb and be tested by Lord Spindrall.7 After killing some K'lor'slugs and tomb looters along the way, the Acolyte finally reached Spindrall, who tested the young Acolyte by sending his own six acolytes to attack. The Acolyte defeated them all, passing the test and leaving the tomb thereafter. Successful, the Acolyte returned to Harkun, who was awaiting the former slave in the Sith Academy, but not without first meeting an assistant Overseer called Markan, who introduced the Acolyte to some core Sith tenets. Back in Harkun's office, Harkun executed an acolyte, Kory, for her weakness and not living up to her potential before assigning the Acolyte to a quest in the Academy's jail, which Lord Zash herself had requested for him. In the jail, Inquisitor Zyn told the Acolyte to interrogate a weak acolyte named Alif; the Acolyte succeeded, getting the answer from Alif in the process.8 Harkun then proceeded to assign both the Acolyte and Ffon to different trials of intellect. While Ffon's task was less dangerous, as he merely had to translate some ancient texts, the Acolyte's task was to travel to Marka Ragnos's tomb and recover an ancient holocron. The Acolyte fought through hordes of Tuk'ata and Shyracks to reach the objective but succeeded nonetheless, retrieving the Holocron through the use of Force lightning. Imperious ended up gaining a Tuk'ata as a pet. At the same time the Acolyte was gaining renown for the feats performed in the tombs. Upon returning to Harkun, the Overseer was both surprised and displeased that the Acolyte had survived and was quick to send the Acolyte on another difficult task. The Dashade and Final Trials The Acolyte was sent by Harkun, at Lord Zash's request, to recover a text on Tulak Hord's tomb as part of Zash's research on the ancient Dark Lord's artifacts. As before, the Acolyte succeeded in this task, retrieving the archived text. Upon returning to the Academy, the Acolyte was met by Lord Zash herself, who complimented the Acolyte's success. She told the young Acolyte she had great hopes and that the Acolyte was likely to become the apprentice she was looking for. The Acolyte then met and delivered the artifact to Harkun in his office. The Overseer refused to believe the Acolyte had met Zash and sent him to the Academy's training facility. Upon arriving in the training facility, the Acolyte was met by two of Harkun's other students who had been assigned to slay the Acolyte in exchange for their freedom. The Acolyte, however, was too strong and easily defeated the other two. Realizing the assignment had been a trap, the Acolyte returned to Harkun, who then assigned him on his final task. He wanted the Acolyte to retrieve an ancient map from Naga Sadow's tomb, which first required releasing a sentient beast called the Dashade. Zash interrupted the conversation and gave the Acolyte the translated text that was previously retrieved from Tulak Hord's tomb. This information, which was needed to reach the ancient map, gave the Acolyte a great advantage over Harkun's final and favorite remaining student, Ffon. The Acolyte breached the tomb, destroyed the droid guardians protecting it, and released the Dashade, whom the Acolyte then learned was Tulak Hord's renowned, ancient assassin named Khem Val. Upon release, the powerful creature immediately attacked the Acolyte but was ultimately defeated. In accordance with Dashade tradition, he pledged loyalty to the one who had bested him, giving the Acolyte a powerful servant and companion. They continued the task, defeating many droids in their path and even an ancient beast called a Terentatek before recovering the ancient map. The Acolyte delivered the ancient map to Harkun, who had been arguing with Ffon about getting the map was impossible. The Overseer was quick to snatch the map out of the Acolyte's hands and give it to Ffon just as Lord Zash appeared. Zash, seeing the map now in Ffon's hands but knowing it wasn't he who recovered it, asked him to tell the truth. Ffon, fearing the consequences of lying to a Sith Lord, told Zash the truth and she killed him with Force lightning, and instructing the Acolyte (Harkun's last surviving charge) to meet her at her office. The acolyte complied and Lord Zash accepted the young Acolyte as her Sith apprentice, telling the young Sith to meet her next in the Empire's capital of Dromund Kaas, where her new apprentice could develop his skills. First, however, she gave the young apprentice her old lightsaberas a gift. As Zash's Apprentice While preparing to leave the Academy and travel to the capital, the Apprentice was met by another Sith apprentice, Ortosin, who brought an ultimatum from his master, Darth Skotia, Zash's superior. The Apprentice refused and a duel ensued, in which the Apprentice killed Ortosin and the two thugs that accompanied him. The Apprentice then departed to the Imperial's Navy Headquarters, a massive space station called Vaiken Spacedock. There the Apprentice met Overseer Kryos who helped the new apprentice decide which path to take: the Sith sorcerer or the Sith assassin, ultimately choosing both. Defeating Darth Skotia On arrival to Dromund Kaas, the Apprentice was received by Darth Skotia himself and his two Trandoshan bodyguards, who threatened the young Apprentice yet again, also telling the young Apprentice to warn Zash that he holds the key.13 After leaving the spaceport the Apprentice completed several tasks assigned by Imperial officers who were having numerous troubles with slave rebels, deserters and the planet's own creatures. The Apprentice then reached Kaas City, the capital, and traveled to the Imperial Citadel where Zash awaited the Apprentice at her office. The Apprentice immediately told her about Skotia's warnings and she revealed her plan to have the Apprentice assassinate the cyborg Dark Lord by first exploring his cybernetics weaknesses. She then told the Apprentice that the first step was to discover what Skotia was hiding and sent the Apprentice on a mission to investigate and extract information from Skotia's former slaves who had now rebelled. The Apprentice succeeded and then infiltrated Darth Skotia's bunker. There, the Apprentice slew Skotia's guard including many Sith and even one Sith Lord, Ogathu, before retrieving a relic that controlled Skotia's Trandoshan bodyguards. The Apprentice then returned to the Citadel and gave the relic to Lord Zash. Zash, knowing controlling the Trandoshans wouldn't be enough to defeat Skotia, sent the Apprentice on one more mission to retrieve aweapon that could destroy cybernetics noting that Skotia was mostly a cyborg and it would be effective against him. The weapon had been created by a scientist named Dorotsech who was being held captive by the rogue Sith Lord Grathan. The Apprentice infiltrated Grathan's base and after killing everyone that stood in the Apprentice's path, the young Sith discovered Dorotsech who gave the Apprentice the weapon's location. The Apprentice then retrieved the weapon but not without killing Dorotsech first, leaving no witnesses for what had happened in Grathan's estate. When the Apprentice returned to Zash she decided her apprentice was ready and finally assigned the young Sith to kill Darth Skotia. The Apprentice met Darth Skotia in his office, knowing that they needed to get close enough to use the anti-cyborg weapon, the Apprentice used the Trandoshan relic to turn Skotia's bodyguards on him but Skotia easily killed them stating that they were only for show. Darth Skotia then proceeded to attack the Apprentice but the latter used the Cybernetics weapon on him. The weapon didn't kill Skotia but weakened him enough for the Apprentice to engage. The duel ensued and the Apprentice was victorious slaying Darth Skotia; with his dying breath, Skotia warned the Apprentice that Zash would turn on them too. As the cyborg collapses on the floor, the Apprentice promised to face Zash when the time comes. The Apprentice then went to the cantina, where Lord Zash was contacted by Darth Thanaton who accused her of slaying Skotia. Zash, having a concrete alibi, refused such accusations and was promoted to the Darth title in front of the Apprentice. The Apprentice then returned to Skotia's -- now Zash's -- former office, where Lords Kirnon and Calaverous were investigating the scene of the murder the Apprentice was asked of how Darth Zash had slain Skotia and the Apprentice replied that she didn't because the young Sith had done it themselves though no one believed the Apprentice. Search for Tulak Hord's Artifacts Eventually sent to the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas by Zash, the Sith apprentice discovered ancient roots to a Sith Lord, a one-time friend and greatest enemy of the ancient Dark Lord Tulak Hord, Aloysius Kallig. The ghost of Kallig recognized the Inquisitor to be of his bloodline and the means to restore his family name to greatness. He warned the Inquisitor that the Sith play an endless game of treachery, a game his heir must win. He advises to beware the master and apprentice and never to be taken by surprise. Also while at the temple, the Apprentice found a relic of Tulak Hord captured millennia earlier by Kallig before his death. After learning of the Apprentice's ancestry and recovering the artifact17, they ventured back to Darth Zash and learned that many other such artifacts were hidden around the galaxy. The Apprentice was then given the task of finding these artifacts on Balmorra, Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine, and Alderaan. Balmorra | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Darth Zash instructed the Apprentice to recover an artifact sealed in Vault 305 on Balmorra. The contact on Balmorra wasMajor Bessiker. He and his assistant revealed that the vault was converted to a toxic waste storage facility and was overrun by colicoids.18 The Apprentice had to synthesize a colicoid serum which provided immunity to the toxic waste inside Vault 305. The first step was searching the records of Balmorran scientists who engineered the colicoids to be resistant to the toxic waste and that allowed them to even feed on it.19 After learning the data that described how to create the serum, Apprentice had to find Iannos Tyrek, who was the only person with expertise to produce it.20 After Tyrek was brought back to base, Bessiker refused to produce the serum unless the Apprentice first helped him free his son Hiran who was recently captured by the Republic. The Apprentice didn't take the extortion lightly but eventually agreed to help him. When storming the prison on Gorinth Plateau, Hiran was found in one of the cells. He was a Sith himself and revealed that he obtained some sort of weapon. The Apprentice wanted the weapon and killed the fellow Sith as a result. Upon returning to the base, Major Bessiker was furious and attacked the Apprentice. The Apprentice was forced to kill the Major and promote his assistant to his position. The assistant ordered Tyrek to produce the serum which was used to give immunity to toxins inside the vault. As a result the Apprentice successfully recovered the artifact. Nar Shaddaa The third artifact was held by a Sith Lord named Paladius on Nar Shaddaa. Paladius manipulated and exploited the poverty of the Nar Shaddaa population to form a personal cult. The Apprentice first met withDestris Veran and Rylee Dray, former followers of the cult who were promised to be given control of the cult in exchange for their assistance. The Apprentice decided that best way to weaken Paladius was to draw his followers away from him. The first step was to build up the Apprentice's reputation by eliminating the notorious The Krayt Gang leaders. The next step was to demonstrate the Apprentice's "immense powers" to Paladius' followers which would sway them away from him. The plan was to produce quakes beneath the ground by an explosion. The detonator was obtained from Gron Mandel. After that, the Apprentice showed up at Meridian Hall where Paladius rallied his followers and was giving them a speech by hologram. During the speech, the Apprentice mocked Paladius and told the gathered followers to witness the Apprentice's own miraculous abilities, using the detonator to produce an enormous groundquake. The followers started to worship the Apprentice, despite Paladius' attempts to convince them that it was a fraud. Shortly afterwards, Paladius contacted the Apprentice and offered the artifact in exchange of leaving him in control of the cult. They met in his headquarters where he tried a double-cross by stripping the Apprentice of the ability to use the Force. Nevertheless he was defeated in lightsaber combat. The Apprentice then recovered the artifact and took over the control of his cult. Kaallig's Coutenance During the search for the artifacts, Kallig interrupted his descendant. He was suspicious of Zash's intentions and wanted the Apprentice to be prepared. Recently, he discovered that his old Sith mask was in the possession of Lord Khreusis. He tasked the Apprentice to recover it.28 The Apprentice found Lord Khreusis on Korriban and convinced him to surrender the mask Peacefully. Tatooine The next artifact was in hands of pirates who found a refuge on Tatooine. The Apprentice was tasked to find Andronikos Revel who was a leader of the pirate crew before his first mate Sylas Wilkes betrayed him and took his favorite blasters. Seeking revenge, Andronikos helped the apprentice find his old first mate through his former girlfriend Casey Rix, who was also part of the crew. They found out that Wilkes too was betrayed by the crew, who then took the artifact, as well as Andronikos' blasters, and went into thedune sea. The Apprentice followed them and found logs which indicated that the pirate crew was driven insane by the artifact's power. The artifact was recovered from the body of one of the pirates. At that point, Andronikos joined the Apprentice's crew. Alderaan The last artifact was in possession of House Organa on Alderaan. The Apprentice met with Elana Thul who was helping during the mission on Alderaan. By gathering some information, it was revealed that the artifact was secured in Elysium vaults and the key to the vault was in the hands of Jedi Master Nomar Organa. By breaking into House Alde's library and searching through old records, the apprentice discovered that he and Rehanna of House Rist were once in love but Nomar cancelled the marriage to become a Jedi. By manipulating Rehanna, the Apprentice managed to lure Normar into coming to Alderaan where he was killed. The key was taken from his body and the artifact was stolen from the Organa's in the Elysium. Family Lightsaber Kallig contacted his descendant once again. This time he wanted the Apprentice to claim his old Lightsaber's which was given to Jonas Escalus for keeping. The last descendant of Escalus at that time was Mila Escalus who was working on Nar Shaddaa. The Apprentice tracked her down in one of the casinos. She revealed that he father gambled the Lightsaber's to a criminal named Gyl Rosen. The Apprentice went to meet with Gyl but he refused to give away the lightsaber. He was persuaded to forgive Mila's Debt and wipe it from his files and was then killed and the Lightsaber'so were reclaimed. Zash's Ritual After acquiring all of Tulak Hord's artifacts, Darth Zash asks the Inquisitor to return to the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas to begin the ritual. Taking Khem back to the Dark Temple, the Inquisitor discovered that Zash had aged rapidly from increased exposure to the dark side, barely kept at bay by her rituals. Now, she sought to use Hord's artifacts to forcibly take her apprentice's body. But before she could complete the ritual, Khem interrupted. Though her body died, Zash's spirit wound up in Khem's body. Furious at her apprentice's betrayal, Zash threatened to use Khem to exact her revenge. However, Zash discovered that because of the Dashade's bond to his master, she too was bound to serve her own apprentice. Worse, she had to fight Khem for dominance of his body. Shortly afterward, Darth Zash's apprentices, including Corrin and Kaal, arrived and noticed the body of their master. Kaal accused the Inquisitor of murdering Zash and attacked. Corrin quickly broke the fight and explained that Zash had a dream that consisted of the Inquisitor killing the master and would lead the Sith to glory. Zash's apprentices then dedicated their loyalty to the new Sith Lord and bowed. Lord of the Sith Force-Walking Despite inheriting Zash's power base and the title of Sith Lord, the victory was not to last. Darth Thanaton, an emissary to the Dark Council and a staunch traditionalist, sent Lord Kallig into the tomb of Darth Andru, expecting his foe to become the deceased Sith Lord's latest victim. Only Aloysius's timely intervention prevented that. To gain more power to defeat Thanaton, Aloysius instructed Kallig to go to the tomb of the Sith Lord Ergast to learn the Force walk, a ritual that can bind Force ghosts and draw on their power. After binding both Ergast and Andru's spirits, Kallig returned to face Thanaton, but the Dark Lord still proved more powerful and seemingly killed Kallig. Luckily, the two ghosts kept Kallig from dying and Zash's other apprentices saved their new Master before Kallig's body was disposed of. Taris Requiring more power before facing Thanaton, Kallig headed to Taris to find another ghost, Kalatosh Zavros. After acquiring the ghost, as well as a new apprentice named Ashara Zavros, Kallig picked up a distress call from Quesh, as Zash's apprentices had stolen the key to Thanaton's private meditation chamber. Kallig managed to gain the key but barely managde to save the apprentices. On Zash's suggestion, Kallig returned to Korriban to select a new apprentice, to maintain their standing in Sith society as despite them still living the fact they had to be cybernetically Repaired left a bad mark on Kallig's reputation. Kallig chose to observe the latest slave group being handled by Harkun. Kallig had high hopes for the Kaleesh, whom Harkun called Xalek. Hoth Kallig headed to Hoth after Andronikos Revel told Kallig that there were rumors of a ghost on the frozen planet. After arriving on Hoth, Kallig met with Imperial Reclamation Service officer Talos Drellik. When the Sith Lord met him, Drellik was searching for a rumored hidden temple in The Bitter End. After encountering a force ghost of Horak-mul, who was using the body of an Ortolan, Kallig was ordered to desecrate the temple Talos Drellik had been looking for, a temple of Naga Sadow. Despite Drellik's pleas not to destroy everything in the temple, Kallig destroyed every last artifact. Approvingly, Horak-Mul told Kallig to find him in the Star of Coruscant, which had crashed in the Starship Graveyard. Refusing to sign a pact of blood with Horak-Mul, Kallig was attacked by Kaleesh assassins. However, Kallig proved too strong, and once Kallig had overpowered the Kaleesh, Kallig bound Horak-Mul. Binding Ancient Dark Lords Later on Kallig would hunt down the Lost Tomb of Naga Sadow on Yavin IV, where he woke Sadow's Spiritomb, and bound him. He would then later go on to bind Tulak Hord, Ludo Kreesh, and Sorzus Syn. Kallig would also Bind the Ancient Spirits of Darth Nihilus, Darth Sion, Darth Traya, and Malak, while as long binding the more recently Deceased Spirits of Darth Angral, Darth Venemal, Darth Skotia, and Lord Vindican. Confronting Darth Thanaton Kallig then returned to Dromund Kaas to face Thanaton in his private meditation chamber. Kallig deefeated Thanaton's apprentice Rolan, and persuaded him to join his cause, ordering him to his Ship. But as the Lord turned to face Thanaton, the power of the Sixteen ghosts suddenly went out of Kallig's control. Kallig's body started failing and the ghosts threatened to drive the young Sith insane. Seeking a Cure Invading Thanaton's Private Library After returning to the ship, Zash went on a search to find a cure for her master. She shortly realized that Thanaton made a switch to the journals of Darth Iratus and Darth Vilus as they had suffered similar problems. Kallig then invaded Thanaton's Private Library with the newly repaired And cybernetically Enhanced Kaal, used Force persuasion on the guard captain, and recovered the real journals. The Sith learned that Iratus went to Belsavis and Vilus to Voss to find a cure, but each, as far as anyone knew, had failed in their search. As Zash, Corrin, and Ashara began researching the planets, Kallig went to Korriban to check up on Harkun. The overseer put his credits on the Gran acolyte, though Kallig still favored Xalek. Belsavis On Belsavis, Kallig retraced Iratus' steps in the attempt to heal the decaying body. There Kallig managed to find an ancient Rakata Mother Machine and, in exchange for Kallig's DNA, the Rakatan Warden Gorshaa, helped recreate Kallig's body so that he can withstand the physical strain of using the ghosts, as well as any future ghosts he would bind. A New Ally Upon returning to the ship, Kallig received a call from Moff Valion Pyron, who offered to ally with the young Sith against Thanaton. He explained that to win other Moffs to Kallig's cause, they need to prove that Kallig is more worthy of leading the Empire than Thanaton. His solution was a fleet-killing Superweapon, codenamed Silencer, a project which Thanaton scrapped, claiming that the Force was superior to any new technology. What was left to complete the weapon was a CN-12 chip, which was constructed on Nar Shaddaa. He suggested that Kallig reach out to the Cult of the Screaming Blade, whose allegiance Kallig won as Zash's apprentice, in hopes of obtaining the CN-12. Returning to Nar Shaddaa, Kallig learned from the cultists that the CN-12 was being held by a trio of cyborgs called the Veil and they only wished to speak with the Sith. And so Kallig did meet with the Veil, who attempted to bargain the chip for control of the cult. Instead, Kallig used a mind trick to compel them to join the cult. Kallig returned to their ship to report the success to Pyron, who then informed the Sith that Thanaton has ascended to the Dark Council, his predecessor dying under mysterious circumstances. This pleased Kallig, who knows that finally killing Thanaton will also earn his seat. Pyron added that the Dark Council shouldn't know and warned that the other Moffs may not be so eager to oppose a Dark Councilor. Kallig then asked Pyron as to his motives for opposing Thanaton. The Moff stated Sith tradition has held the Empire from crushing the Republic and he believes that Kallig would be far more suited to accomplish this than Thanaton. As Pyron signed off, promising to complete the Silencer, Ashara approached Kallig, reminding her Master that they cannot face Thanaton with the ghosts out of control and suggested they go to Voss. Mysteries of Voss Though Kallig's body was fixed, the young Sith's mind was not. Upon docking at the Voss space station, the ghosts began mocking Kallig for thinking that an imaginary ritual could subdue them. Ignoring them, Kallig listened to Zash describing the planet Voss. It was apparently a utopia, ruled by the Voss Mystics, who perceive the Force as a conduit of healing and visions. Healing rituals were rare and often forbidden. But before Zash could explain more, Khem regained control. Kallig then decided to meet with an Imperial emissary, Athelis Kallis in Voss-Ka. Upon boarding the station to get transport to the surface, Kallig was approached by a Voss emissary named Sor-Nak, who said that the Mystic Alor-Wan had foreseen that Kallig would destroy the Voss way of life and demanded that the Sith Lord turn back. Kallig refused to turn back after so much hardship, so Sor-Nak left, saying that Alor-Wan has seen that he will not use force and promises that he will find another means of persuasion. Kallig met with Kallis and her partner, Rul Jophen, at the Imperial embassy. After being advised to avoid upsetting the Voss, Kallig elaborated on their mission to Kallis, who suggested that the Sith Lord seek out the outcast dream-walker cult. Kallig later arrived at the cult's enclave and, with the permission of their leader, Asa-Ku, undertook their initiation ritual in order to learn their mind-healing ritual. The ritual caused Kallig to go into the dream world, where the ghosts masqueraded as familiar people in Kallig's life, whom the Sith Lord had to fight. Upon returning to the waking world, Asa-Ku told Kallig to go to the Shrine of Healing, providing an insignia that would grant the Sith Lord entry into the cult's chambers where the mind-healing ritual could be learned. Upon entering the Shrine, Kallig was addressed by a disembodied voice, another Force ghost, this time a Voss called Mar-Da, who was the first and last dream-walker, who stated that the mind-healing ritual was forbidden. As punishment for the ghost's defiance, Kallig bound Mar-Da and forced him to reveal that adream-rock in the Nightmare Lands could defeat the ghosts bound to Kallig by turning them to flesh and blood, but only a Gormak could use it. Subsequently, Kallig received a holocall from Kallis, announcing that pair of Voss commandos were tearing apart her office. After returning to Voss-Ka and disposing of the interlopers, Kallig then had Kallis consult her research, confirming that the closest the Gormak had to Force-users were dream-walking shamans. Journeying into Gorma-Koss, Kallig used dream-walking to communicate with a sympathetic Gormaknamed Hadrik, who was tired of the fighting between Voss and Gormak. As the shaman was imprisoned by the Gormak king, Jokull, for speaking out against him, Kallig rescued him in reality. Hadrik agreed to perform the ritual in exchange for passage offworld. They then traveled into the Nightmare Lands and dream-walk, where they find the dream-rock, containing the spirit of a Voss named Dal-Rin. Dal-Rin instructed Hadrik to use the rock on the "ghosts", whom he referred to nightmares, defeat the ghosts before Kallig uses the rock to heal their own mind. The pair proceeded to use the rock to strip away the ghosts' disguises and besting them in combat one-by-one. Once all the ghosts are defeated, Kallig used the rock and was healed. Upon returning to the space station, Kallig and Hadrik found Sor-Nak waiting for them, who declares that by taking a Gormak off Voss, his people will reject the Empire. To preserve Imperial interests, Kallig used a mind trick to make Sor-Nak forget Hadrik. The Fourth Apprentice Harkun then contacted Kallig that the slave acolytes were in their final trial. Returning to Korriban to await the acolytes during their final trial, Kallig maintained high hopes for Xalek. At first, the Twi'lek, Seferiss, arrived with a tablet in hand. But then Xalek turned up and was about to Seferiss, but Kallig Intervened and decided to take both Slaves as his Students. This blatant disregard for Sith tradition upset Harkun, who decides to pass up Xalek and Serefiss for the next group. However, Kallig decided to make an exception for Xalek and used a mind trick to persaude Harkun to allow it. Testing The Silencer Kallig then rendezvoused with Pyron's flagship, the Doombringer, on which the Silencer was mounted. Arriving on the bridge, Pyron proclaimed to Moffs Dolus and Graham that Kallig is the future of the Empire. Dolus expressed hesitancy to ally with Kallig, fearing that Thanaton will have their heads. Graham, on the other hand, was willing to whittle away the ancient Sith traditions which had yet to win them the war. Kallig promised that Thanaton will be dead soon, but Dolus said he would not be moved until that happens. Pyron ordered Dolus to be silent, as the Doombringer''jumped into hyperspace and Pyron explained their plan to use the Silencer. They then emerged out of hyperspace as a lone Harrower-class dreadnought was fighting off a small Republic fleet, which they would target with their superweapon as a test. He then turned to Kallig, who gave a speech to the Moffs about how the Empire must change if they are to win the war. But as they ready the Silencer to fire, they received a distress call from Darth Achelon of the ''Carnage, requesting immediate aid. Graham identified Achelon as a minion of Thanaton and advised firing the Silencer at him. Dolus warned that purposely firing on an Imperial vessel was as good as treason. Pyron argued that the Republic would destroy the Carnage and not using the Silencer will result in their destruction too but deferred command to Kallig. Therefore, Kallig chose to aid Achelon and fired the Silencer after letting him get to saftey, saving Achelon's ship and destroying the Republic fleet. This showed the Moffs that the Empire was more important to Kallig than his power struggle with Thanaton. Impressed, Dolus and Graham agreed to an alliance with Kallig. In turn, Kallig instructed Pyron to see that their new allies receive a Silencer for their capital ships. Final Confrontation with Thanaton Thanaton soon called for a Kaggath on Corellia, an opportunity for one another to silence their foe once and for all. Thanaton put many resources to shutting down Kallig's base of operations and fought the lower-level Sith Lord as much as the Republic defenders. Kallig still managed to get ahead using knowledge and power to avert disaster Thanaton finally Challenged Kallig to an Ancient Sith Duel, called the Kaggath, a Duel in which his Ancestors Tulak Hord, Aloysius Kallig, Naga Sadow, and King Adas once fought in. The Duel took place on The Heavily Contested World of Correllia, but when it became apparent that Thanaton would loose, he fled to Korriban to seek out the Dark Council's Aid, unfortunately for Thanaton, kallig followed him to Korriban. Curious as to why a Dark Council member couldnt kill a young Lord, the Council sided with Kallig and deemed their Duel was unfinished and would be decided right then and there. After one last Struggle Kallig proved to be the stronger of the two Sith, and channelling the Powers of the Ghosts unleashed a powerful storm of Force Lightning on top of Thanaton's own Lightning. Afterwards Kallig Brought His Rival to his Knees. Defeated Thanaton crawled to the other Dark Lords, seeking Aid, but Darth Mortis Apologised to Thanaton mere moments before breaking his Neck, killing him instantly for breaking the rules of the Kaggath. With Thanaton's Seat now Vacant Mortis offered it to Kallig, but Ravge Protested that As a Lord of the Sith and not a Darth, Kallig was ineligible to sit amongst them. Darth Marr who had been following Kallig's Exploits very Closely, Silenced Ravage's Protests, and Named Kallig Darth Imperious, in light of his Reputation for serving the Empire's Interests ahead of his own. Afterwards the Newly Christened Darth Imperious travelled to Dromund Kass to Enforce his Dominion upon his new and old Subjects. After they swore Fealty to Darth Imperious, Darth Achelon and Lord Kirnnon asked that they be like the Lightsaber's at his side, and asked for Instructions. Imperious Ordered Achelon to Learn ancient Ritual's and obtain artifacts from ancient Tombs and bring them to him, while he ordered Kirnnon to Begin research into Superweapon Projects, including those commisioned by the Republic. After everyone left the Ghost's pleaded to be free, but Imperious Ignored their Plea's, and chose to keep them under bondage. Commissioning New Superweapons and Dreadnought's When Lord Kirnnon Told Imperious of several promising Superweapons created by the Republic and stolen by Darth Angral, he Took a great interest into the Power Guard Enhancement, Death Mark Laser, and Shock Drum Projects, he ordered that his scientists investigate the Power Guard and Death Mark Projects first. He also took a great interest in the Scrapped projects codenamed PROJECT: Shadow Beacon, PROJECT: Alpha Initiative, PROJECT: Shadow Spear, and PROJECT: Dead-Lock Protocol. Through further study he found that the Technology behind each one couldn't properly stabilise the Powers core for each weapon, Imperious found that the Power Guard Enhancement System's could do just what they needed, and integrated it into each Project, he also devised a way for a Variation of PROJECT: Dead-Lock Protocol to become a Sort of Stasis Field that would tear A Starship apart at a Molecular Level. Seeking to further improve upon the Silencers Design he ordered that the Silencer have the Power Guards System's integrated into it along with a portion of the Death Mark's System's, this would go on to create the Black Storm Silencer Fleet Killer's. He would Later Adapt The Technology of The Firestorm Turbolasers and Shock Drum Technologies into The Silencers, Creating The Shadow Storm Silencers. Despite the New Superweapons, Kallig wasn't completely Satisfied with the Progress, as one of the Empire's Greatest Tactician's and Strategists, he wanted a way to further Upgrade the Harrower-class Dreadnought, which was the Main-stay of the Empire's Navy. He set in motion a plan to create Super-Harrower-class Dreadnought that was Twice the Size of an Average Harrower, and twice the width. This Super-Harrower-class Dreadnought would Have more Room for Starfighters, and would Have more advanced Weapons as well as the average Harrower's Weapons. He also made certain that they had either Silencers, Black Storm Silencers, or Death Mark Lasers mounted onto them. He made thirty Five Super-Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, he planned to give Two Super-Harrower-class Dreadnoughts to each Member of the Dark Council as a gift, but made certain that Only Darth's Marr, Mortis, and Vowrawn Recieved one's with Silencer's, while the others had Death Mark's mounted onto them. This Gift was greatly appreciated by each Dark Council Member, and Darth Marr and Darth Vowrawn approached Imperious to further Adapt and Advance upon the new Dreadnought's Designs. Imperious decided to create an Ultra-Harrower-class Dreadnought. The New Dreadnoughts would Be five times the size of an Average Super-Harrower-class Dreadnought and three times its width, the ship would have One Black Storm Silencer Fleet Killer mounted onto the lower Center Fighter Bay, while the Upper Bay would have a Death Mark Moon Laser. Battle of Makeb Rise of the Hutt Cartel When Darth Marr Contacted Darth Imperious, Imperious and Khem Val were in the middle of starting a Dark side Ritual which took them months of preparation to even begin, but as soon as Imperious Started, Marr's Holocall came through and he was forced to Stop the Ritual which couldn't be repeated until a Decade later. Travelling to the Makeb System Darth Imperious met with both Darth Marr and Darth Destructis also known as the Emperor's Wrath, He discovered that despite wining the Battles of Corellia, Illum, Kuat, Erigorm, and Cademimmu V infighting amongst the Sith took its toll on the Empire and Only Darth Marr, Darth Imperious and Darth Destructis controlled the Majority of the Empire's Fleets, and as such Marr could only trust Destructis and Imperious. Imperious ultimately Stabilised Makeb's planetary Core, and in doing so gained the Loyalty of several Prominent Hutt Cartel Families, and Makeb Families. After stabilising the Planets Core, Imperious sought to Place an Imperial Puppet as the Planet's Governor so as to Supply the Empire with a continuous but steady supply of Isotope-5. Upon returning to Dromund Kaas, Imperious informed Marr of the open seats on the Makeb Planetary Council. Marr sent several Imperial Intelligence Operatives to sit on the Planetary Council. Forged Alliances Invasion of Tython Imperious was later contacted by Darth Arkous to invade The Planet Tython, when he met with Arkous he took an instant Liking to Arkous's Most Trusted Advisor, Lana Beniko. He flirted with Beniko, before heading to Tython alongside the Emperor's Wrath, Last Grand Champion of the Great Hunt, and Imperial Intelligence Operative Cipher Nine. They arrived to the Tython System via Imperious's Super Dread Fleet and while his fleet led by Grand Moff Pyron, and Moff's Graham and Dolus, they took Imperious's personal Fury-Class Interceptor to the surface where they Easily broke through to the Jedi Temple and killed it's Protector. After taking the Temple Imperious Ordered that the captured Padawan's be taken to his Starship's Prisoner Hold so he could turn them to the Dark Side. A Celebration Ruined by Invasion When they returned to Dromund Kaas Imperious continued to flirt with Lana, but when Sergeant Tarsten informed them of the Successful Invasion of Korriban, Arkous immeadiately went into a rage, Cipher Nine would Coordinate with Lana and Imperial Intelligence while the Wrath and Imperious led the Forces to Liberate the Academy. After Liberating The Academy And returning to his Ship, Imperious was contacted by Lana Beniko asking to meet at the Vaiken Spacedock Cantina. When Lana arrived he continued to flirt with her. Depths of Mannan Imperious and the others teamed up with their Republic Counterparts to kill Darth Arkous and Colonel Rian Darok for high treason against the Empire and Republic. After killing Arkous Lana was Blamed for his death, and had been marked for death. Imperious was outraged by this and wanted to go to the Dark Council to clear the matter up completely. He ordered Cipher Nine to Help her while he began to begin a merciless hunt for The Revanites responsible for marking Lana for death. Upon his return to Dromund Kaas Imperious requested Darth Marr's and Darth Aruk's Prescence aboard his ship, upon their arrival he went into to hyperspace so as to not be spied upon. He informed them of Darth Arkous's other loyalties, and his allegiance with Rian Darok. He said they were the only ones besides himself, four High-Ranking Republic Operatives, and an SIS Agent and Lana knew the truth. Quest for Immortality and Battle of Rishi Shadow of Revan Several months after the incident on Rakata Prime, Imperious was training Ashara to master the Grey-Side of the Force as he had. When Ashara was struck by a powerful Force Vision, that had her see her Master's Death, aand she managed to pinpoint the location as Rishi, Andronikos revealed a little about Rishi, and when Imperious focused onto Rishi through the Forces, he sensed a Dark Prescence that could only belong to the Revanites. Sending a communication through the force to his Sith Allies and Republic Counterparts warning them of the impending doom, he went there and found Lana Beniko, Theron Shan, and Jakarro and C2-S4. After crippling the Nova Blades Operations and allying with the Mandalorians led by Shae Viszla, they went to confront revan himself. During their time on Rishi Lana felt her feelings for Imperious Grow considerably, enough that after defeating Revan, and Darth Marr making her the new head of Sith Intelligence, and a Member of the Dark Council, she admitted her mutual feelings for Imperious, despite breaking off their attraction, and it ending in a passionate kiss. Pre-Rise of the Emperor Leading the Charge With Darth's Acharon, Arkous, and Decimus still having not been replaced, it was decided by the Dark Council that they needed to find suitable Lords of the Sith to raise to their open Seats. Darth Imperious put his Younger Brother Darth Nox forward as a candidate for the Sphere of Military Offense, and since he was the former apprentice of Darth Decimus it added to his chances, Imperious also put his Sister Darth Oculus forward as a Potential candidate for the Vacant seat on the Dark Council Concerning the Sphere of Biotic Science. After he cast his vote, Imperious left Dromund Kaas so that he could return to the Front Lines of the War. Before Leaving he ordered Grand Moff Pyron to Create a Vault on the Planet Belsavis and hide hundreds of Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, and Super-Harrower-class Dreadnoughts and Ultra-Harrower-class Dreadnoughts, along with Silencers, Black Storm Silencers, Death Mark Lasers, Shock Drums, Power Guard Enhancement System's, Desolators, Planet Prisons, Gauntlets, Dead-Lock Protocol'so, Stasis-Lock's, Shadow Beacon's, and Shadow Spears, as well as Terminus-class Cruisers, Fury-Class Interceptors, Supremacy-Class Starfighters, and Tons of Heavy Weapons, Explosives, and Supplies. Ziost Some time later, Imperrious was contacted once more by Lana Beniko, who urged them to visit the Sith world of Ziost in order to investigate an anomaly in which the planet's civilians seemed to be acting in a mindless manner, along with a group of Republic soldiers sent to investigate on the very same happenings, he met up with The Empire's Wrath, Scree, Cipher Nine, Hero of Tython, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, Commander of Havoc Squad, and The Voidhound. As it turned out, Vitiate had infected the minds of Ziost's populace. Although trying their best to save the planet from Vitiate's grasp, Imperious was ultimately unsuccessful at foiling Vitiate's plan. After evacuating as many civilians as possible, Imperious, The Wrath, Scree, Cipher Nine, The Hero of Tython, Barsen'thor of the Jedi Order, Commander of Havoc Squad, and the Voidhound, they were all forced to stand witness as Vitiate consumed the entire planet to fuel his strength, turning it into a ravaged, ashy wasteland. The former emperor then fled deep into Wild Space. Knights of the Fallen Empire To hunt and Emperor In the days following the Sith Emperor's return, things began escalating quickly throughout the galaxy. As the war continued to ravage various star systems, it was rumored that a pair of twin conquerors had emerged from the depths of Wild Space to cripple both Republic and Empire. They successfully managed to attack as far into Sith space as Korriban, which they nearly annihilated. Little did the galaxy know, but this force was actually in the service of the Sith Emperor. In an attempt to bring an end to the former Sith Emperor once and for all, the new Imperial leadership Darth's Marr, Imperious, Vowrawn, Mortis, Ravage, and Nox organized a small fleet of both Republic and Imperial warships to participate in an excursion deep into Wild Space. Already aware of the Hero of Tython's, Barsen'thor's, Voidhound's, Havoc Commander's, Wrath's, Scree's, Cipher Nine's, and Imperious's abilities due to previous collaboration, he recruited them all to help him on the expedition. As they began closing in on the emperor's reported location, the fleet was attacked by a seemingly infinite armada of ships, belonging to the never before seen Eternal Empire. Unable to fight back, Marr's fleet was wiped out, with only so many survivors, including the Sith Lord and the Republic and Imperial Champions who were taken captive by Prince Arcann, son of the leader of the Empire of Zakuul, Valkorion.4 Captured by the Eternal Empire just prior to its invasion of the galaxy, the herooes were brought before Emperor Valkorion, the Immortal Emperor of the Eternal Empire, who revealed that he was, in fact, the Sith Emperor's current form, having built up Zakuul in secret, just as he had the Sith Empire, which he now viewed as nearly as weak as the Republic. He first released Marr, offering him a chance to kneel, but the Dark Lord refused and briefly fought and killed several of Valkorion's Knights before the Emperor instantly killed him with a blast of Force lightning. Valkorion then had the throne room cleared of everyone save himself, Arcann and the Champions. He stated that each Champions deeds has earned his attention and offered to share his empire in exchange for their allegiance. However, Arcann attempted to assassinate him, but during the struggle Valkorion was able to transfer his energy to the Champions, knocking each of them out. After Valkorion's demise, the new emperor ordered that the champions now called Outlander's be imprisoned on the grounds of assassination, and so they were all taken away. Dream of an Empire The Outlander's were subsequently frozen in carbonite on Arcann's orders, having sensed his father inhabiting the Heroes, but each carbon freezing process was imperfect, poisoning the Outlander's, though Valkorion's presence preserved their lives. Valkorion then appeared before the Outlander's and attempted to sway them to his ideals, claiming the Outlander's had the potential to be as powerful as him and that the current galactic institutions were unworthy of them. In doing so, he revealed his intention to retake his Eternal Throne from his children, whom he was unable to stop alone. He then revealed to the Outlander's that years had passed while they slept and the Eternal Empire had subjugated the galaxy. They then noticed Valkorion's daughter, Vaylin, looking directly at Imperious, whom she struck in the chest with her lightsaber after he expressed interest in her. Awakened Five years after being taken away and frozen into carbonite, the Outlander's were freed from imprisonment by Lana Beniko and T7-O1, who quickly administered an antidotes to the poison. They then escaped the facility, evading skytroopers, Knights and Vaylin to reach former Zakuulan captain Koth Vortena and bodyguard droid HK-55. Unfortunately, the damage to their shuttle caused them to crash into the Endless Swamp, where they uncovered the wreckage of the Gravestone, an ancient alien warship that once opposed the Eternal Fleet. After repairing it, the friends, along with the former Knight of Zakuul Senya Tirall, escaped the planet, fleeing to the haven of Asylum. Asylum Upon disembarking, the Outlander's were introduced to Koth's crew, including Sergeant Ralo, who remembered the Outlander's, aand Imperious in particular from Marr's ship. However, Koth's engineer, Tora, was absent, so Imperious and Meteor volunteered to go along with HK to find her. Senya then went her own way, asking the Outlander to join her later. After fighting through the local gangs, the two Outlander's found Tora in a heap of trouble with Tanno Vik for attempting to steal thermal detonators from him and insulting his mother. After resolving the situation, the Outlander's sent Tora back to the Gravestone. The Outlander's then moved to rendezvous with Senya, who claimed to have allies who wanted to meet the Outlander. But upon entering their hideout, HK suddenly shut down, as Senya claimed that her friends wanted only the nine of them. She identified her friends as Scions, who used to serve the Eternal Empire alongside the Knights until Arcann attempted to eradicate them. The Scions, led by Heskal, foresaw the Outlander opposing Arcann but for some reason, the Heroes were a blindspot in their visions. They tested the Outlander's in combat and questioned each Outlander's intentions. Eventually, a frustrated Heskal attacks the Outlander's, determined to know the true fate surrounding them, but ultimately lost. They were soon joined by Lana, Koth, HK and the crew, who demanded that the Scions stand down. Heskal then identified Valkorion as the anomaly that blinded them to the future. This revelation excited Koth, believing there was hope for Zakuul. But what was more shocking was Senya confessing that she was Arcann and Vaylin's mother. Lady of Sorrows Upon returning to the Gravestone Koth had it out for Senya for withholding Information. The Argument then Changed to who knew Valkorion Best, with both Senya and Koth knowing and seeing him as a benevolent Ruler, while Lana and the Outlander's all saw him as a World Devourer, due to shared memories of Ziost. The Argument was then Interrupted by T7-O1 who reported that the Secretive Zakuulan Information Broker, known as the Lady of Sorrows, had informed him she wanted to help fix the Gravestone. Senya would then accompany Imperious, Nine, and Meteor back to Zakuul in its Old World District, where she elaborated on her history with Valkorion. After Strong-Arming several non-co-operative Zakuulans they learned that the only way to get an audience with her was through the Heretical Herald's of Zildrog. Unfortunately their Leader, the Exalted, was uncooperative, claiming that Arcann's fall was not the eight Outlander's Responsibility. Suddenly a Hologram of a Female Nautolan named theatre appeared, declaring that the Lady wanted the four unharmed, and that she had the Exalted's Son Hostage. Even after agreeing to the Ladies Terms, the Exalted ordered half of his Guards to kill the Three Outlander's and their Rogue Knight. The four of them survived the Attack and Followed the Exalted and his Men. The lady turned out to be Nine's old Companion, The highly Dangerous and Advanced droid, Scorpio and strangled the the Exalted to death. Scorpio agreed to Join the Outlander's as Arcann had taken something precious from her. Battle of Asylum After the Integration of Scorpio into the Crew, and Imperious Asking Scorpio to Upgrade the Gravestones Hyperdrive, Weapons Targeting System's, and Power Core, He was summoned by Heskal to the Scions hideout, The Hero of Tython Accompanied him. They found Arcann and a dying Heskal Category:Sith Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Dark Councillors Category:Imperial Governors Category:Outlanders Category:Alliance Leaders Category:Darths Category:Fleet Admiral's Category:Married Category:Royalty Category:Sith Pureblood's Category:Hybrid Species Category:Grey-Force Users Category:Imperial Ministers Category:Spy Master's Category:Warlords Category:Gamesmen Category:Politician's Category:Imperial Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Sith Lords Category:Dark Lord's of the Sith Category:Sith Master's Category:General's Category:Admirals Category:Leaders Category:Pilots Category:Squadron Leader's Category:Archaeologists Category:Sith Archaeologists Category:Sith Researcher's Category:Sith Historians Category:Sith Alchemists Category:Sith Inquisitors Category:Sith Sorcerers Category:Sith Assassin's Category:Overseers Category:Imperials Category:Former Slaves Category:Strategists Category:Military Leaders Category:Members of the Imperial Reclamation Service Category:Members of the Ministry of War Category:Members of the Ministry of Logistics Category:Members of Darth Imperious's Power Base Category:Members of the Empire's Fury Category:Force Prodigies Category:Force Master's Category:Sith Blademaster's Category:Members of the Tulak Hord Bloodline Category:Members of the Kallig Bloodline Category:Members of the Sorzus Syn Bloodline Category:Members of the Xxoxoan Bloodline Category:Members of the Darth Nihilus Bloodline Category:Members of the Darth Sion Bloodline Category:Members of the King Adas Bloodline Category:Members of the Marks Ragnos Bloodline Category:Members of the Kreesh Bloodline Category:Members of the Sadow Bloodline Category:Members of the Graush Bloodline Category:Members of the Ajunta Pall Bloodline Category:Kallig Family